Death's Little Sleepwalker
by CountessElizabethCathery
Summary: After a longer than usual evening, Lord Death's sleep is interupted by a sleepwalking Kid who does some interesting things in his sleep. Yaoi. Incest. FatherxSon. AdultxChild. Don't like don't read. If you do, please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters.

Authors Note: This was my second Soul Eater story. It is part two in my DeathxKid series. Can be read separately, but much more interesting in read in the order I published them in.

WARNING: This story is yaoi. Meaning homosexual relations between two men. Incest. FatherxSon. AdultxChild.

NOTE: I talk about Lord Death's voice in this. Think Crispin Freeman or J. M. Tatum when he uses a deep voice.

Chapter One: _Subconscious attraction, affection and bath time._

Lord Death walked along the hall, pausing and crossing his arms with a sigh and a frown. He closed his gold eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep his nerves calm. He couldn't let himself get irritated, it wouldn't help anything. He crossed his arms again and opened his eyes, black brows furrowed as he starred straight down the long hall way.

For the past forty-five minutes Death had been running around the house, tearing through rooms in search of a very absent and very clever six-year-old Kid. It was seven-forty-two pm, nearly Kid's bed time, which meant it was bath time, and the little reaper would have none of it. So, after dinner while Death was properly occupied cleaning the dishes, the sneaky little child ran off to hide. This wouldn't have bothered Death so much if it wasn't taking him so long to locate Kid. It was getting late and he was beginning to lose his temper. He tapped his fingers against the crease of his arm, and tapped his foot. "If I were Kid and I didn't want to take a bath, where would I hide?" He questioned himself before his eyes widened the faintest of factions as a figurative light bulb went off. He snapped his fingers and walked off down the hall. _'I really can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. It's so obvious!' _Death thought to himself as he approached a lovely blue and gold door, reaching for the door knob before entering.

The bathroom was quite lovely, but not overly large. The floors were black and white tiles, resembling a large chess board. The toilet rested directly across from the door, the sink to the doors left. The bathtub, shower combo tucked away in the corner to the right of the door.

Death entered, approaching the tub and looming over the small figure sitting in the center of the white porcelain basin, still fully clothed. The small child looked up at him, two-toned gold eyes gazing widely up at him, pout on his pink lips. Death crossed his arms and gave the child a stern look. Kid only pouted more in response. It took all of Death's self control not to smile. Kid really was adorable and knew just how to tug on his heart strings. "Have you any idea how long I have been looking for you young man?" He asked in the sternest voice he could muster without sounding absolutely terrifying. He'd learned awhile ago that his voice frightened children. Of course his extreme height could be a bit…foreboding at times to, but mostly it was his voice since it was so deep and gravely. He'd managed to eliminated most of the gravel, and heighten the pitch, but his voice was still quite deep.

Kid wiggled uncomfortably under his gaze, glancing away before looking back up at him and shrugging his shoulders. Death sighed and let his arms fall. "Forty-eight minutes! You're going to miss your bed time!" He said waving a hand in exasperation. "You'll be so grumpy tomorrow and you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"

Kid's golden eyes watered and his lip trembled slightly.

"Sorry." He said in a small voice, which shattered any resolve Death had, had towards reprimanding Kid for his disruptive behavior. He sighed again before stepping aside.

"Please get out of the tub so I can fill it."

Kid did as he was told and climbed out of the tub, plastering himself against the wall, watching as his papa knelt down and stuck the black plug in the drain before turning on the cold and hot water. Kid really did feel sorry whenever he caused his papa inconvenience. His papa only wanted the best for him. He always let the water run over the tender side of his wrist to be sure it was not to hot or to cold for him. His papa really was wonderful. Kid glanced around, noting all of the details of the bathroom.

Everything was in order. All the bottles on the shelves that circled the room were perfectly organized. Blue bottles with blue bottles, labeled bottles with labeled bottles. Everything was color coded, number coded or aligned by sizes. Everything had a place. The tiles on the floor were perfectly even. There were as many black tiles as there were white tiles. And all together they added up to an even number.

Kid frowned and bowed his head sadly. His papa did so much for him and gave him such a wonderful and beautiful environment to grow up in and all he did was cause trouble. He really didn't deserve his papa. Papa deserved a son who he could be proud of.

Death turned off the water and shook his wrist before rolling up the other sleeve. He turned around on his knees and gestured for Kid. "Alright Kid, take off our clothes." He said plainly. Kid stepped away from the wall and flopped down tugging off his socks before standing back up and wiggling out of his pants. He had a little trouble pulling his shirt up and over his head, but with a little help and gentle tug from Death he managed it. "Put your dirty clothes in the basket." Death instructed. He watched as the almost naked child padded over to the laundry basket, his heated feet making slight sticky sounds against the cool tiles. His chest grew slightly heavy as Kid clumsily wiggled out of his white underwear, tossing them into the basket as well. "Alright now get in." He said gesturing to the tub as Kid approached. But Kid didn't get in, her merely stood there and looked at it, before looking at Death. "It's alright Kid, I tested it." Death assured running his fingers through the warm water. Kid seemed to accept this because he climbed into the tub and sank down quickly without complaint.

Death was always thorough when washing Kid. He always doubled shampooed, washed behind the ear, under the arms, he elbows, behind the knees, in the belly button, between he toes. He was also very careful to make sure Kid's privates were perfectly clean. After all, clean privates meant healthy privates.

While Death scrubbed Kid's back, Kid pushed around his yellow rubber ducky, making quacking sounds, and ever so often throwing in boat sounds. Death smiled before withdrawing his hands and standing up, grabbing a large fluffy white bath towel. "Alright kiddo stand up."

Kid set his toy ducky aside and stood up, beads of water rolling down his body quickly. Death wrapped the towel around him and lifted him up and out of the tub. He set him down before rubbing the towel up and down his body, ruffling up his hair before wrapping him snuggly in the towel and picking him up. He cradled the boy in one arm while leaning down and undoing the drain with the other.

Once in Kid's room, Death set him down on the corner of the bed before walking over to the closet. He pulled out a white pajama set, turning around to see Kid was no longer on the bed. He blinked and glanced around the room finding a very naked Kid standing below a high shelf and pointing at it. The child glanced over his shoulder at him as he approached, pajamas draped over one arm. "Papa, can I have Discord back now?"

Death glanced up at the shelf where a stuffed panda bear toy rested on the top shelf. Kid had gotten into trouble and as punishment Death had taken away 'Discord' the panda bear, which was Kid's favorite toy. He nodded and reached up, grabbing the toy and handing it to Kid who let out a happy squeak and squeezed the toy against his small chest happily. Death smiled and held up the pajamas.

"Okay let's get you dressed before you get a chill." He said ushering the forty-two pounds of naked and adorable child back to the bed.

Death easily got Kid into his underpants and pajamas and tucked into bed. He tucked him in, made sure he had Discord, checked to see that the night light was switched on before saying good night and exiting quietly.

Once Death was out of Kid's room he sighed, shoulders slumping. He dragged himself down the hall, exhausted. It had been a long day, and a longer evening due to Kid's little 'hide-n-seek' game after dinner. He was so ready to fall into bed and sleep like the dead. He quickly rid himself of his white button up and back slacks, loosing his black boxers-briefs as well before grabbing a pair of light gray sweatpants and sliding into bed, covering himself with only his sheet. He sighed contently as his face sank into his pillow. He hummed and smiled to himself as he snuggled into a comfortable position before letting all of he strain held in his body to melt away, his form sinking and becoming butter-like. He sighed again. _'Finally.' _

Hours passed and all was quite at Gallows manor. Lord Death slept soundlessly in bed, sheets tangled around his ankles, lips parted slightly as he breathed through his mouth. He stirred as he heard the door knob to his room rattle slightly. He scrunched his brows before opening his eyes slightly. He listened as his door opened and light feet padded against the carpet of his room. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. _'Kid's sleep walking again.' _It wasn't the first time that Kid had wandered into his room in he dead of night, waking in the morning with no idea how he got there. Kid was a sleep walker. Death had found him walking about, asleep, on several occasions.

One time he'd caught Kid in the kitchen _re-organizing._ He'd been putting the sofa cushions in the oven and the small planters in the fridge. It was odd if not amusing. Another time he'd found kid standing near the front door hand held out as though he were holding something. He'd asked Kid what he was doing. Kid had responded that he had to give 'this' to the woman outside. Death of course and checked via window to see if anyone was actually out there, not at all surprised to find no one outside. He'd simply told Kid that it was dark outside, which promptly caused Kid to turn around and wander back to bed. On other occasions he'd found Kid asleep on the sofa or in he bathtub, one time even in an empty cupboard.

Death remained silent as he felt Kid crawl onto the bed. He expected Kid to just crawl up and lay down next to him, but instead Kid crawled up to him and rested against his hip and side. Death remained still and silent, after all it wasn't good to wake up someone who was sleepwalking. His breath caught in his chest as he felt Kid's small hand slide down to his front and slip clumsily into his gray sweatpants. He swallowed as Kid's small fingers clumsily explored his front, rubbing against his member and pubic hair blindly. This caused only a little bit of pleasant fluttering in his stomach but nothing more. He let out a soft breath when Kid's hand left his pants. But he was once again surprised when he felt Kid rest all of his weight against him, realizing that he wasn't wearing anything. _'He removed his clothes?' _He had to hold back a gasp when he felt Kid rub against him, his small hard penis rubbing against his hip and part of his cheek. He felt heat pool in his gut as Kid began dry humping his hip. It was perhaps the most erotic thing he'd experienced with Kid ever, and Kid could be erotic in many adorable ways. He closed his eyes and parted his lips breathing steadily as he felt the small hard flesh rub and thrust against him. Soft whimpers escaped he boy who was humping him with no rhythm.

Death felt himself hardening, his unhindered dick pressing against the front of his sweatpants, almost having room to grow to full mast, but the restrictiveness, though limited, of his sweats was pleasant against the head of his dick. He was so tempted to slid a hand down between his own thighs, but he was afraid if he moved Kid would wake up, which would be bad for both of them. He could feel himself soiling he front of his sweats as pre-cum leaked from his cock head. He curled his fingers around the sheets, focusing on the images in his head while enjoying the awkward and fast past thrusting of his son against his hip and butt.

The whimpers and moans and gasps escaping Kid grew more and more frequent and his non-existent rhythm stuttered slightly as he began growing tired due to exertion, and also impending orgasm. Death continued to focus on his own fantasies, the bubbling heat in his gut growing and his throbbing dick leaking more. Maybe he'd get off without touching himself. His eyes snapped open as Kid let out a whiny cry followed by a sob as his small body shook and he thrust a few more times, harder than before, riding out his dry orgasm, before collapsing, whimpering as shivers shook him. Death gritted his teeth as a small and tame orgasm over took him causing gooseflesh to form upon his skin and his penis to pulse and pump out his seed steadily. He flexed his fingers in the sheets before letting out a low sigh. He felt Kid slid off of him and climb up behind him, flopping down. After a few minutes Death steadily rolled over, his cooling seed sticking to his thighs and smearing against his testicles. _'Uuh…that's going to be dry and itchy tomorrow.' _He mentally groaned before drawing the sheet over himself and kid, who he held to his chest. Kid sighed contently in sleep, sucking his thumb as he slept. Death smiled, closing his own eyes and sighing.

Authors Note: Yeah…. Please leave a review. Oh and the older Kid gets, the more graphic these will become, just to let you know.


End file.
